Senri Shiki One Shorts
by AidoRockz
Summary: Here's some more one shot, but with Shiki this time. Each chapter is a different one shot
1. Click

**CLICK**

* * *

**Your name is Katey. You are a vampire in the Night Class. You have a crush on Senri Shiki.**

* * *

**"OK, that's good for today. The two of you can go home." The photographer said, starting to put his things way. You sighed in relief and let your arms hang. "Finally." You say and rub your tired eyes. You wished they could do this during night so you wouldn't be so tired and you would have a reason to skip classes. Shiki said nothing but echoed your yawn and nods in agreement. The two of you then go into the limo that was waiting to take you back to the school.**

**"I'm hungry." Shiki said out of no where. "Well I don't have any Pokkin Choco if that's what you want." You said with a tired sigh. You were going to have to skip classes to catch up on your sleep. Shiki sighed a sort of disappointed sigh and leaned back in his set. You then sighed again and cut our own wrist with your nail, making it bleed. You then put your wirst in front of him. "Here." You say simply and tiredly. He just looks at you like he's asking why you are doing this but then takes your hand and sucks on your wrist. You moan a little at the feeling of him sucking on your wrist and his fangs grazing your wrist. It was a good thing that the limo driver knew that your were vampires or this could have been bad. **

**Soon Shiki had taken what he wanted and he let go of your hand and licked the remainder blood off his lips and face. "Thanks Katey." He said as you blushed slightly. You had liked the feeling you got when he sucked your blood. You then see that he had closed his eyes and had fallen asleep. You smile since he looks really cute when he sleeps then you fall asleep yourself.**

**The limo driver woke both you and Shiki when you got back to the school. It was nearly dawn but the Day Class still had classes so you got back to the Moon Dorms without being jumped by any of the girls, or boys. As you walk into the Moon Dorms, some of the other vampires are already down there and getting ready to go to class. "Hay Katey, Shiki, Welcome back. Did everything go OK?" Takuma Ichijo asked cheerfully, really annoying you since you were really tired. "Fine. I'm going back to bed. I too tired to go to class tonight. See you later Ichijo." Shiki answer and walked off yawning. "What about you, Katey?" Ichijo asked, still cheery. "Fine, I just hate that we have to do it during the day. The worst thing about it is that we have to do it tomorrow as well. I'm also going back to bed." You say yawning. Then you go upstairs to your room.**

**You and Shiki (Rima isn't a modal in this story) were back doing your modeling job. You were getting really tired of getting up really early to do this, but the only reason you stay is to stay close to Shiki. "OK, now the magazine company wants some pictures of the two of you together, so get together and do some poses." The photographer said and started to get ready to take the pictures. You get into position but then Shiki rapped his arms around your waist and put his head close to between your neck and head. You looked back at him in surprise and he lands a kiss on your lips. You then hear a loud CLICK. You look back to see that photographer was grinning wildly. It seemed that he had set you up. Although you don't care and nether does Shiki. You just smile at each other and continue to kiss each other, which was followed by a hand full of Clicks. **


	2. Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

* * *

**Your name is Tina. You are half vampire and half human. You sometimes act as a prefect because of your human side. You also have a crush on Senri Shiki.**

* * *

**You sit in your room and think over the game the others in the Night Class were putting on. For once they were not playing 7 minutes in heaven, but Truth or Dare instead. Like the other times the vampires put on a game night they were inviting Yuki and Zero, although it was really unlucky that Zero would play along. You were tapping your fingers rapidly, thinking ether you should go or not. You heard the Ichijo was going to force Shiki, your crush, into coming. That made you want to go, although a few other vampires knew about your crush and you were afraid that one of them would dare you to kiss him or something**. **You then deeply sigh and places your hand flat on your desk. You were going to have to risk that possibility since you were no going to miss that party. **

**  
****You walk over to Rima's room and knock on the door. You were going to ask her if you could borrow some clothes to the party since you wanted to catch Shiki's eye. At first you would have felt bad about doing this since you thought that Rima also had a crush on Shiki and she was one of your best friends in the Night Class. Later on you learnt that she was his cousin (she is in this story) so you don't feel so bad anymore. The door then opened and Rima smiled at you from inside her room. "Hello Tina, what can I do for you tonight?" She asked as she let you in the room. "Can I borrow an outfit for the party today?" You asked and hope she did know why. But with Rima being Rima, she did. "Are you trying to impress my cousin, Tina?" She asked with a small grin. You blush and she says no more, knowing she was right. She gave you a pair of jeans and a hot pink tank top to wear. You thanked Rima for the clothes, told her you'd see her later then went back to your room to change into your clothes. **

**A couple hours later, when it's time to play the game, you head downstairs and sit on a free space on the couch. unfortunately for you, Hanabusa Aido sat beside you. He was one of the ones that knew about your crush on Shiki and liked to tease you about it. Talking about Shiki, he sat across from you on the other couch. You blush slightly when you see him look at you. Soon Yuki and Zero arrived. Yuki sat in between Kaname and Ichijo well Zero stood in the corner snarling a little. You knew the only reason he was hear was to make sure no one messed with Yuki since he didn't trust anyone. The game then started. A lot of the people (vampires) were choosing truth over dare since they were afraid of what someone would make them do. Although there was a few dares told. In some point of the game even Zero took a dare, which surprised you.**

**Finally it is your turn again and it's Aido that has to dare of make you tell something. 'Uh oh, this can't be good.' you think as he grins kind of evilly at you. He may want revenge on you for making him tell about an embarrassing story about himself when he was younger. "Truth or Dare?" He asks you simply. You gulp, knowing that, with him, you were screwed ether way. "Truth." You say in just over a whisper and Aido's grin grows. "OK, then which one of "us" (meaning night class) do you like?" He asks and your eyes go wide. 'Why the sly little skunk, he already knows I like Shiki. Why is he purposely trying to embarrass me?' You think to yourself as you then try to think of a way out of the question. Suddenly there was a loud noise and everyone turns to look. You yourself didn't look and took this opportunity to leave well no one was looking at you.**

**About a hour or two later you knew the game would have been over. There was then a knock on your door and you get off your bed to answer it. ".Shiki?" You ask, blushing, as he then walks past you and into your room. "What are you doing in here, Shiki?" You ask still blushing a little. "You never answered Aido's question." Shiki said, not really answering your question. You blush deepens as he takes your chin in his hand, lifts your face up and then kisses you. You tense for a seconded and then relax. He pulls away you can kiss back. "But by seeing your reaction I guess I see your answer." He said in a really small smile. When you give him a confused look he smirks. "My cousin told me." He said and his smile grew a little. 'Damn you, Rima.' you think until Shiki Kissed you again. 'Thank-you Rima.' you think as you kiss him back. **


	3. Servent and Master

**Servent and Master**

**

* * *

**

**Your name is Mizuki Joru. You are a vampire in the Night Class. You sometime help Yuki and Zero with patrol. You also have a crush on Shiki.**

**

* * *

**

**You sat in class staring out the window. You sighed broadly, not really listening to the teacher since you didn't care about what he was talking about, Vampire history. You were in fact a vampire, but a Level-D vampire that was turned three years ago.**** You then turned away from the window to look at Senri Shiki, who sat behind, and above, you. It had been Shiki's dad, Rido Kuran, that had turned you into a vampire and some conceder you very luck that he gave he his blood so you wouldn't become a Level-E. Rido had then turned you into a slave and gave you to his son, Shiki, to serve. You then sigh again, upset of the memory of becoming a vampire and losing your parents, which Rido killed. You then went back to looking out the window again.****  
**  
**Finally class was over and you followed Shiki back to the Moon Dorms and up to his room. Since you were his servant, you had to stay with Shiki at all times incase Shiki need, or wanted, something. The only time you weren't with Shiki was when he went to modal with Rima. During those times you would help Yuki and Zero with patroling. You went to go sit on your own bed as Shiki went to his dresser and got some pokkin Choco. You caught on as he through one to you and mumbled a thanks.**** As you ate the pokkin choco you sat, knees up, on your bed and watch Shiki, who was reading and eating Pokkin Choco. You really liked Shiki and he was a LOT nicer then his father. His father had made you watch your family die (he drained there blood) before he then turned you. Shiki treated you a lot better then that. You sigh lightly, causing Shiki to look at you slightly.**

**A sudden pain comes in your chest and you grab at your chest, whinnying in the pain. You knew that your body was caving blood since you never took much blood after Rido's, you didn't want to. You only took the tablets now and then, but that was about it. Shiki saw that you were in pain and got off his bed and went over to you. He then sat himself on your bed. You looked up at him with now bright red eyes, then looked sharply away, not wanting to attack him. "Mizuki." Shiki's bored toned voice said, causing you to look at him again. He had his jacket now off and was showing his neck. "Drink." he said but you shock your head. "I..I..I can't" You stuttered and continued with trying to get your blood lust under control. "Mizuki, you are the servant and I am the master. I am ordering you to drink." He order and you couldn't disobey him.**

**Licking a spot on his neck, you then bit down and started to gulp down the sweet thickness of Shiki's blood. You then felt him bite into your own neck. That was normal for you, since Shiki always drank your blood when he got "hungry", the only thing is this was your first time drinking his blood.**

**When the two of you finally pull away, Shiki licks up the bit of blood on your face then smirks when he see the look you are giving him. "Isn't this conceded wrong, Shiki-Sama?" You ask and he shrugs and shakes his head. "I don't see why it would be." He answered then licked up the last bite of blood he saw on your neck. "OK, then there is just one thing I'm worried about." You said and Shiki put a smile on his bored face. "What would that be?" He asked as he then cuddles with you. "I'm worries of what Rima would do to me if she found out." You said and he grins. "Rima doesn't have to know." Answered Shiki with a kiss.**


	4. Not So Emotionless After All

**Emotionless After All **  


* * *

**Your name is Moka. You are a vampire in the Night Class and you have a crush on Senri Shiki.**

* * *

You sat in the main room of the Moon Dorms, bored. It was day time and you were a vampire, but you had to go do a modeling job any minute so you didn't have the time to sleep. All you were doing now was for the car to show up and for Shiki and Rima, the other modals, to come downstairs. You let out a yawn as you mentally curse that you had to do your modeling job in the day. Although the people at the medaling agency didn't know that you, Rima or Shiki were vampires so you couldn't say anything and you had to just suck it up and deal with it.

"Moka, It's time to go. The car is here." Shiki's voice says from the side and you turn your head to see both him and Rima, standing side by side, at the bottom of the stairs looking nothing but bored, emotionless. Although you knew that, past the emotionless looks on their faces, both of the vampires were as annoyed as you were to have to get up in the middle of the day to do modeling. You nodded at the browned haired boy, hiding a light blush that begged to play on your cheeks.

You had a crush on the young vampire but never said anything since you knew he had a thing for Rima and Rima liked him back. Why else would the two vampires spend so much time together, besides both working as modals. You also never said anything since Rima was your best friend and you didn't want her mad at you if you told her you liked the boy she liked. Rima and Shiki might look like they never show emotion, but when they did, it could come to a surprise on how strong that emotion, whatever it was, was.

You then followed the other two vampires to the waiting car outside the gates of the school, in a place where the Day Class students, if they were outside, couldn't see, so they couldn't jump you guys. In the car you sat by the window and beside Rima, who sat in the middle of you and Shiki. You let out a silent bored and slightly sad sigh. You were bored since it was day and you wished you were still in bed, and you were sad since you wished that you were sitting beside Shiki instead of Rima. You really couldn't blame then for liking each other, they have known each other for a long time now and you've only known them for three years.

You watched as sleep took over Shiki and he rested his head on Rima's shoulder. A second later Rima fell asleep and rested her head on top of Shiki's head. You just stared at then, feeling a little jealous, but a little happy at the same time. At least Shiki and Rima had some one to show emotion to, each other, showing that they we're all the emotionless. The only thing you wished was that they, Shiki being your crush and Rima being your friend, would do the same thing to you, but for now, you'd have to live with the way it was.


	5. X No title X

**Here is another Shiki One shot, although it is different then my others.**

* * *

You smiled at Yuki and Zero as you passed them to go to class. The two of them had been together ever since they killed Rido Kuran. You were very glade that Rido was gone since he was the one that killed your parents. You glanced at Kaname to see that he looked back at his sister kind of sadly. You knew that Yuki told him that she fell in love with Zero and Kaname, being the good big brother that he is, let her stay like that. You knew who much Kaname loved Yuki, so you felt a little sorry for him. Beside Kaname walked Takuma Ichijo. He had once tried to kill his grandfather, and almost died as a result. He was saved by someone unknown. His grandfather lived also but was taken off the council. You then looked behind you to look at your crush but also your worst enemies son, Senri Shiki. His father had possessed him, with the help for Ichijo's grandfather, to be able to get to the school. Although since Shiki was nothing like is father was, there was no real reason to hate him.

You continued to walk to class, your silver-blue eyes hazy as you continue to remember the things that only happened two mouths ago. Every human student that was here that day had there memories whipped since they Headmaster didn't want to chance any of the students calling home to talk about what happened, since it could have just caused more problems. Speaking about the Headmaster, he went back to his cheery, goofy self after the fight with the Level-Es and Rido. Yes, everything was back to normal now, except for Yuki being a purblood vampire that still lived in the Sun Dorms/Day Class.

"Tsukiru, earth to Tsukiru. Come in please." A voice said as a hand waved back and forth in front of your face. You snapped out of your thoughts and saw that you were now sitting in class. The person waving his hand in front of you was Aido. He took his hand away from you and put a grin on his face. "You were spacing out for a minute. Any longer and the teacher would have caught then yelled at you. He said and leaned against his desk. "Thanks for the warning, Aido." You said then turned to looked and listen to the teacher.

Class ended fast and you were happy that you finally got to leave and go back to your dorm room. As you walk back to the Moon Dorms to talk to Shiki and Rima on the way. Shiki didn't say much though. He still felt guilty for letting his father hurt you when he was in Shiki's body. Even though he didn't talk that much, Shiki was very protective of you, something like a older brother. He grew even more protective of you after his, Rido's, attack, not wanting anything like that to happen again. You forgave him easily, saying you knew that, even if it was his body, it wasn't really Shiki that attacked you.

Once you were in the Moon Dorms, you said good night to Shiki then walked into the room you shared with Rima, one of your best friends and a sister like figure. The two of you had a lot in common, including liking Shiki and Rima too got attacked by Rido when he was in Shiki's body. You then put on a long night dress before brushing your long chestnut hair, continuing to remember past events. So many things had happened, and after that fight/war, things were even more peaceful then before and the humans and vampires got along better then ever, even if the humans didn't know about the Night Class being vampires, yet. You then sigh, climb into bed and say good night to Rima, who was already lying in bed. Then, the two of you fall asleep.


	6. X No title X2

**This one shot is short and not one of my bests. My mind was somewhere else while I was making it.**

* * *

It was a Saturday night and you were wondering the grounds, looking for Zero. Even though you were a vampire, a noble vampire, you are Zero were really good friends. You continued to run through the trees, hyper from being over happy. You finally spotted the silver haired boy near the stables. You then get even more hyper seeing your best friend and run up to him. "Hello Zero, good evening." You said hyper like and Zero turns to look at you. "Hello, Alice. Do you ever stop being hyper, or even sleep?" He asked and you shake your head. "Not really." You said and he rolled his eyes but still gave a small smile that only you and Yuki ever get to see. You and Zero talk for a bit until he walked away, saying that he was tired and wanted to go back to his dorm.

You pouted for a second then went back to your normal cheerful, hyper self. You then go off and look for someone else to bug. You run into the Moon Dorms and nearly run into Kaname Kuran, your child hood friend. "Hay Alice, you need to calm down before you end up hurting yourself." Kaname said softly, giving you a light smile as he pat you long dark brown hair filled head. "Yes, Kaname-Sama." You said then walked away, until he was out of sight, then started to run again. This time you nearly run into Ruka, another one of your best friends. "Whoa, Alice, what's the hurry?" She asked before you could run away from her. "I'm just running around, maybe looking for someone to bug." You answered then started down the hall again. "OK then, I'll see you later then." She called as you rounded the corner.

You don't run into anyone else for a while. After about 10-15 minutes you come across Shiki and Rima, who where lazily leaning against the wall and eating pokki while they talked to one another. Rima was another of your best friends and Shiki was a friend and your crush. Rima as one of your best friends because she would help you out with Shiki. You calmed down just a tiny bit since you didn't want to embarrassed yourself in front of Shiki as you approached them. "Hello Rima, hello Shiki." You said and they turned and greeted you back as you walked up to them. "Hello, Alice." The both greeted you back in bored like tones. You smiled and talked to Rima and Shiki for a while, from time to time them giving you some Pokki.

It soon becomes close to sun rise and everyone then returns to their rooms. You unwillingly go back to yours and Ruka's room, not wanting to go to bed but since you weren't allowed to roam the halls well others slept you had no choice but to go back. You got into your room as Ruka stepped out of the bathroom in her night dress. She climbed into bed as you got your night dressed and quickly changed into it, also in the bathroom. You then sulked out and climbed into bed. You didn't want to but, even if she was your friend, Ruka would kill you if you kept her up. To you surprise the minute your head hit the pillow and you close your green eyes, you fell asleep, tired from being over happy and hyper.


	7. Happy

**Happy**

**

* * *

Your name is Hikari. You are a vampire yet you are in the Day Class and Sun Dorms; the headmaster wont tell you why. You sometimes act as a prefect and you have a crush on Senri Shiki.****  
****  
****

* * *

**

You woke up to the sound of your alarm clock going off at 6:30 in the morning. You were a vampire, but the Headmaster put you in the sun dorms. You surprisingly have very good control over your blood lust and could handle being awake during day light hours. So, to test those things, the Headmaster put you in the Sun Dorms and Day Class. Although, you still had your own room. Headmaster Cross didn't want to chance any of the Day Class humans finding out what you really were. It was also for a time where you could just be yourself. You then pulled yourself out of bed, getting dressed into the Day Class uniform. You then took a couple of blood tablets before you then headed for class.

You then get to your class and sit in your set"Good morning, Mimi." Yuki said, sitting beside you and yawning tiredly. "Good morning, Yuki. Did you have a tough night?" You ask, looking at the sleepy looking human girl. "Yea. I found two groups of girls that had snuck out side to take pictures of the Night Class. They gave me a whole lot of trouble but Zero then showed up. Still, because of those girls I only got about 45 minutes of sleep." Yuki then said with another yawn, a few tears leaking from her eyes.

You felt pity for Yuki. She was one of your best friends and you felt sorry that the other human girls gave her a lot of trouble. "Well, I guess you can always sleep right now." You then say with a small smile on your face. Yuki gave you a sleepy smile back. "Yeah, I think that I'll have a choise. I think my body will fall asleep on it's own." Yuki said and you then lightly chuckled. "Well, I'll wake you up if the teacher is about to catch you. That is until I have to go do my job, then Yori will have to wake you up." You say and Yuki gave you another smile.

You worked as a modal along with Senri Shiki and Rima Touya. You also had a crush on Shiki. You loved the way he was always quiet, the way he always looked bored or just plain emotionless. It was like he was saying: I don't really care. "Thank you, Mimi. Oh, and good luck with Shiki." Yuki then said as she laid her head down in her arms and you blushed slightly. Yuki was the only one to know about your crush on the lazy vampire. "Um, thanks." You said as Yuki then started to breath lightly as was then asleep.

For a few hours you listened to the teacher and nudged Yuki every now and then whenever the teacher looked her way. Soon, it was time for you to leave for your modaling job. Yuki was sleeping once again but Yori flashed you a smile like she was telling you: Don't worry, I'll wake her and keep her out of trouble. You then smile back at the other human before you left your set to tell the teacher you had to go and then you left to go out side.

Once out side you met up with Shiki. Rima wasn't there. "Um, Shiki, where is Rima?" You asked the lazy looking vampire. "Rima isn't feeling that well. She's just staying in bed for today." Shiki tells you in a bored toned voice. "Come on, let's just get into the car. I'm going to get a sun burn." Shiki then complained, walking to the car before you could respond. You just sigh lightly before you then follow him, sliding in the back set of the car so you'd be sitting beside him.

You and Shiki didn't talk as the car took you to your photo shoot. Shiki was just too tired and bored. You didn't really know what to talk about so you kept quiet to just let Shiki rest. Also, well the manger was taking you there, you just took glances and the now sleeping vampire. You knew that he hated doing his job during day light hours. Unlike you, Shiki, along with most of the Night Class, couldn't stay up late when it was day time. You also knew that Shiki got sun burn easily, which was as close to turning to dust like what humans say happen in vampire books.

Once you get to your photo shoot, you woke up Shiki. Even though it didn't show on his face, you could tell that Shiki was kind of annoyed. This made you feel a little sad since you thought that Shiki was annoyed at you. You then climbed out of the car, the lazy vampire climbing out after you. "Come on, the sooner we get this over with the better." Shiki then said with a loud, long yawn, a few tears coming from his eyes. You just nod and then follow him into the building.

The photo shoot was long and boring for you. You did about 56 photos before you were able to finally leave. Once you were back in the car, you saw that Shiki looked both exhausted and annoyed. "I hate doing this during the day." He then mumbled to himself but you still heard him. "Well, there isn't much you can do about it. Saying that you're a vampire is a big mistake. I guess you could always quit." You say to the other vampire. "I could, but I don't want to disappoint my mother and uncle. My father is dead so I don't have to worry about him." Shiki said with another yawn.

Before you could say anything else, and before you could do a thing, Shiki rested his head on your shoulder as he then fell asleep. Your face gets hot as a blush over took you. You then gazed at the sleeping vampire, sighing in defeat and just let him stay like that. As Shiki slept on your shoulder you lightly stroke his hair, smiling lightly, happy to have your crush laying against you.


End file.
